kowloon_generic_romancefandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 2
Chapter two of the first volume of the manga. Characters by Appearance *Kudou *Kujirai Summary The media is discussing Generic Terra - a giant sphere floating above Kowloon - and it's technological impact on mankind. They are claiming the company's involvement with society to be a "Romantic Undertaking", with Kudou's co-worker explaining they must be a private company running things behind the scenes. Kujirai then walks in, wearing Terra merchandise and a pair of glasses. The workers comment on her attire, as well as the fact that they thought she didn't need glasses. Kujirai responds explaining that she wears them in order to reduce blue light exposure. Her subtle glance at Kudou suggests that she is currently wearing them due to his comments the day prior. After returning from work later that day, in frustration and without her glasses, Kujirai decides that she will clean the clutter around Kudou's work area. In the process, she apparently throws out lottery tickets, which makes Kudou angry. While lecturing Kujirai, Kudou comments on how her face does in fact look prettier without her glasses, but before he can finish, Kujirai runs outside, blushing in embarrassment. While out buying watermelon juice by a stand with more Terra products, Kujirai notices Anti Aging Cream, which she decides to purchase and apply back at work. Kudou notices this and comments on the fact that she she must still be wearing glasses in order to hide the Crow's Feet around her eyes. They then go outside to view the Generic Terra Sphere floating in the sky above their city. Kudou comments that the Generic Terra will incur the wrath of the gods for trying to create a fake earth. He explains that is has nothing to do with romance, but rather aiming to high, as opposed to trying to win 30 million yen from the lottery - something he finds to be romantic. He then comments that Kujirai trying to get rid of her crows feet is another example of aiming too high, but then questions that fact. Kujiirai notices Kudou's cuffs are dirty, to which Kudou responds that it's due to touching the number 8, something that he's compelled to do whenever he sees it. The walls in Kowloon have loads of numbers written on them, and sometimes they are written in things such as chalk, which leads to getting on his cuffs. Kujirai then asks Kudou if he is a child, which offends him, and ends with them leaving the view of the Generic Terra. Back at work, Kujirai is in the middle of asking Kudou if he'd like anything to eat while she's out, but is interrupted while he is focusing on his computer screen for the winning lottery numbers, which he turns out to not have. She asks him if it's over, but her responds that she should never say it's over, because that is not romantic. He then leaves to buy the food instead, but explains that it won't be free for her. While Kudou is out, Kujirai notices he left his jacket behind with his dirty cuffs. She decides to then take it out to the balcony, and while patting it clean in view of the Generic Terra, a gust of wind raises it above her body, with risk of it blowing away. While still clutching onto it, the wind then calms, causing the jacket to gently fall onto her. After all this happens, the same thought that reoccured throughout Kujirai's day finally took full form - "After your eyesight improves, you'll begin to see things you never noticed before. You might appreciate all the new habits you find that you never noticed before... you might find yourself... wanting a little more contact." Kujirai then contemplates; is this aiming too high, or is it a romance?